Who Let The Cat In?
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Creed knows that Logan always lets the cat in.  Slash.  Established Relationship.


Title: "Who Let The Cat In?"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: Creed knows that Logan always lets the cat in.<br>Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 1,080<br>Date Written: 28 January, 2011  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Logan froze the very moment he dragged his worn body through the door of the cabin he shared with his beloved brother for there before him stood a most miraculous and beautiful sight which instantly quickened his heart, stole his breath, and made him painfully hard. There before him stood the object of his thoughts, the one man whose mere presence in his mind had given Logan the strength to endure the ordeal he'd just gone through, the one man whom he'd been aching to get his hands on and wrap his arms around since he'd nearly been torn limb from limb by their cruelest enemy. There stood his brother.

There stood the man he loved, illuminated only by the light of the full moon pouring in from the outdoors and the dim, flickering light bulb in the dented refrigerator. His dogtags gleamed against his sweat-soaked, muscular chest which heaved with the effects of guzzling down the gallon of milk his hand, complete with extended claws whose danger and erotic playfulness Logan knew well and had kept him living dreams come true many of their countless, wonderful, and even not so wonderful, nights together, was currently crushing. Milk trickled down the side of Victor's mouth, and Logan's tongue nearly leapt out of his own mouth in his desperate want to lick that creamy liquid off of his love's taut, rough, and yet also even more creamy skin.

Logan's keen eyes also noted that Victor had been in a fight for there was dried blood on his man's powerful thighs which were clad in mere, rugged slathers of his torn jeans. His shoes and socks were gone, victims of the battle as no doubt had also been his shirt, and his sharp toenails clacked against the hard wood of the floor.

Victor's ears perked forward, and he grinned slyly against the milk carton as he continued to guzzle the drink that he rarely allowed himself to indulge in before the eyes of any one else. But then, Logan wasn't any one else. He was his better half, his mate in every sense of the word, and he knew his deepest, darkest, and most embarrassing secrets. He knew him better than he knew himself just as Victor, in turn, knew his beloved, little brother better than any one else, including Logan.

They knew everything there was to know about one another, and they completed each other in a way that nothing else ever would or could. They were whole when they were together, and only then were they ever truly happy. They gave each other the ability to continue on far more than the air that filled their heaving lungs or the blood that was currently roaring throughout their veins in a pulsating throb more powerful, in Vic's mind, than any river or ocean, more powerful than almost any force, any force save their love, of course.

He'd known that Logan had been hurt tonight, and he'd known also that Logan would know that he, too, had been attacked. They always knew when they needed each other, and though they'd never admit it, when the rest of the world wasn't looking, they always ran back to each other, just as they had tonight and would continue to do for as long as they survived the world that hated them both though his naive, little runt of a beautiful, beloved brother persisted in continuing to save the idiots from themselves and from those, who, like Victor himself, were sick and damn tired of the idiots running what should be their world and attacking them for being different.

Logan's breath hitched and quickened even more when he saw movement behind the strip of jean cloth that hung before Victor's groin. He knew he was there, but then again, Logan thought with a smile, he should have known he knew he was there for they never could really surprise one another any more. They felt each other in their blood, in their veins, in their very spirits and always knew exactly where the other one was and the very moment they started to come near to each other, near to the place where they belonged, near to their home. Aluminum crunched in the still darkness of their house, and Logan remembered the beer he'd managed to pick up on the way here and promptly dropped it, discarded and forgotten, to the floor as Victor looked up.

Their eyes met over the distance, and their hearts jumped, joining before the two men, even with their superior, animal-like reflexes could react. Victor's smile grew, and his sharp fangs glistened in the night. His feral, green eyes glowed with the light of excitement, hope, and love that only Logan had ever been able to place therein, and he licked the mustache of milk off of his mouth.

"Who let the cat in?" Logan growled, and yet tonight, there was no need to pretend. They both knew why they were there. They both knew what they needed, what they wanted, the only thing that would get them through another night. They both knew, too, that they lived for these very moments, and so Logan was waiting, completely prepared, thoroughly excited, and wetly anticipating when Victor dropped his milk carton, letting the remainder pool onto the floor, sailed through the air, and jumped him.

They came crashing down together, their hands, mouths, and swords a flurry as they strove to tell each other in but a heartbeat's second how they truly felt, how desperately, madly, passionately, and completely they had always loved each other and always would, how they strove to survive for these very moments, and how these moments gave them the tastes of Heaven that was all they ever really wanted. There was no need for any further words, nor even a need for the first words that Logan had uttered, for with every touch, both ragged and gentle; every caress, savage, wild, and loving; and every kiss, mind-blowing and soul-dazzling, they proved the feeling that always kept them living, no matter what else happened in their world to make their outside lives living Hells.

They loved each other. They were home in one another's embrace; they were in their Heaven together. They survived solely so that they could continue to love, and that was all that mattered to both warriors as their hearts, souls, and bodies soared to completion together as they were meant to be forever.

**The End**


End file.
